In recent years dry transfer materials, particularly dry transfer lettering sheets, have come into widespread use for applying lettering to artwork so that it looks as though it has been printed there. A major problem in connection with the use of such material, however, is securing appropriate alignment and spaces of the individually transferred letters. The eye, on account of its high Vernier acuity, is very sensitive to misalignment and to uneven spacing.
Various proposals have been made to provide apparatus for use with dry transfer lettering sheets. Exemplary of the current state of the art are German Auslegeschrift No. 2345657, published European Patent Application No. 0005915 and British Specification Nos. 2007154A and 2013573A. The last three of these are typical in describing drawing boards of substantial size which are naturally expensive to purchase and consume space. The size and bulk of such equipment, and its cost, militates against the widespread use of such alignment devices and accordingly reduces the potential exploitation of the dry transfer materials.